


For a Good Time Call

by myranium (keyholes)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: (mentions - nothing explicit), Alcohol, M/M, NSFW, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyholes/pseuds/myranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a Tumblr post by <a href="http://myranium.tumblr.com/post/93825757632">aerynlallaboso</a>: "saw their number graffitied on a toilet stall au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Good Time Call

Sips staggered into the bar's dingy bathroom, nearly falling into the first stall. He grabbed the wall quickly, his forehead barely an inch away from the chipped paint. His eyes fell on one word of graffiti scribbled directly in front of his line of sight in thick black marker:  _Sjin_.

"Sjin?" He tested it, muttering it aloud. "Sjin... What the hell... Sjin? Sjin?" He squinted at it, re-reading the careless handwriting, utterly forgetting why he'd gone in there in the first place. "Is that a fuckin' H?"

His eyes scanned down the rest of the chicken scratch writing, surrounded on all sides by a patchwork drunken scrawl, filling the wall from floor to ceiling. When he saw the number crammed in at the bottom he grinned, pulling his phone out of his back pocket and trying to keep from sniggering as he clumsily dialled it.

"Hello?" A man's voice answered.

"Sjin?"

"Er, yes?"

"What kind of a name is that? Fuckin'...  _Sjin_?" Sips slurred, the word sloping off his tongue with a soft H rather than the sloppily drawn J.

"It's pronounced S- _Jin_  actually," the man said quietly, the hard J making his voice pop against the microphone.

"Well would you look at that, Sjin," Sips continued, ignoring the man's correction, "This guy thinks you give such fantastic head you're an alien with two tongues or some shit."

There was the briefest moment's silence at the other end before the man replied.

"Cthulhu hasn't got anything on this bad boy," Sjin whispered, the grin clear in his voice, breaking into giggles as he heard the man collapse into laughter at the other end.


End file.
